<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Archaim [2017 március] by SRTX_999</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892069">Archaim [2017 március]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRTX_999/pseuds/SRTX_999'>SRTX_999</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Army, Elements, Fantasy, General, Hungarian, Magic, Oneshot, Orphan - Freeform, SOLDIER - Freeform, Short, Teenager, Warrior - Freeform, ability, chase - Freeform, magyar, town</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Magyar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRTX_999/pseuds/SRTX_999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Másnéven az "Első Regény". Az első írásom, amit már komolyabb szándékkal alkottam. Csak egyetlen fejezet, több rész nem készült. Valamilyen szinten ez az alkotás a Sertoxyanism őse és annak főszereplőjének, Sertox nevének első megjelenése, itt még Xertox formában.</p>
<p>A mű 2017 márciusában íródott.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Archaim [2017 március]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Megint a háztetőn ült. Állandóan ezt csinálja. Nem tud máshova menni. Nincs otthona, sem családja. Egyedül van. Tizenhat éves fiú, közepesen hosszú barna hajjal és fehér bőrrel. Szeme sötétkék. Madarak szálltak le a tetőre, nem olyan távol tőle. Megfogott egy kavicsot és feléjük dobta, mire a madarak elrepültek. Utált mindent és mindenkit. Már lassan alkonyodott. Még egyszer körbenézett. A város kihalt volt, kivéve a kapuknál. Több ezer katona lépett be a városkapun. Bekopogtak a házakba és magukkal vitték az embereket. Egy újabb háború közeleg. A népek gyakran háborúznak. Nem szerette a háborút, az ő családja is emiatt halt meg. Néhány katona észrevette a tetőn üldögélő fiút.</p>
<p>– Te ott, gyere le azonnal – ordított rá egy egyenruhás.</p>
<p>A fiú leugrott a tetőről, és földet ért a katonák előtt. Csodálkoztak, nem láttak még ilyet, egy átlagos korabeli nem tud ilyet ugrani. Ha más tette volna, már rég halott lenne. A katonák közt volt a vezetőjük is. Neki kell ez a fiú, jót tesznek a seregnek az ilyen különleges képességgel rendelkező egyének. Megszólította:</p>
<p>– Ki vagy?</p>
<p>– A nevem Xertox Zataeh. Itt lakom a városban, már születésem óta – válaszolta a fiú.</p>
<p>– Tudod – folytatta a parancsnok –, nagy szükségünk van az ilyen különleges emberekre mint te. Gyere velünk.</p>
<p>– Nem vagyok különleges. Soha nem is voltam és nem is leszek. Ti is át akartok verni, mint a többiek. – mondta Xertox, és elrohant.</p>
<p>Nem akar velük jönni. Erőszakhoz kell folyamodniuk. A parancsnok kiáltott egyet:</p>
<p>– Elkapni a fiút!</p>
<p>Xertox futott, ahogy csak bírt, de a katonák gyorsabbak voltak. De ő volt előnyben, ismerte a terepet. Leugrott az épületről és eltűnt egy sikátorban. Meglapult az árnyékban. Itt úgysem találnak rá. Lélegzetvisszafojtva várt. Percekig bújkált a sötétben. Senkit nem látott vagy halott. Szép lassan kezdett kimászni a rejtekhelyéről. Minden jól alakult.</p>
<p>– Megvagy!</p>
<p>Xertox még időben el tudott ugrani, de érezte a suhintás erejét. Ha ez a kard hozzáér, neki vége. A sikátor végéhez futott. Nem volt kiút, a katona pedig üldözte.</p>
<p>– Elkaptalak!</p>
<p>Xertox azonban nem adta fel ilyen könnyen. Úgy tette mintha ütni akarna, de csak elterelte a férfi figyelmét, amíg másik kezével kivett egy kést a zsebéből. Sikerült. A katona a földre rogyott és vérzett. Nem kapott levegőt. Megvizsgálta a sérülést. Balszerencséjére Xertox–nak sikerült szíven szúrnia. Megfogta a kést, és kitépte magából. Vér fröccsent ki a sebből, ami Xertox arcára csapódott. A férfi meghalt. Xertox megfogta kését és zsebrevágta. Felvette a katona kardját is hüvelyestül, és az övére csatolta. Újra körülnézhetett a sikátorban, most már nyugodtan. Egy nyitott ajtót látott. Beszaladt az épületbe, hogy elbújjon a katonák elől.</p>
<p>A katonák az egyik tornyon gyülekeztek. Az utolsó felderítőek is odaértek:</p>
<p>– Chadrum Kapitány, sehol nem találjuk a fiút.</p>
<p>– Mi? Mégis hogy lehet elveszíteni egy gyerek nyomát egy ilyen kihalt városban? Idiótákkal vagyok körülvéve. – kiabálta a parancsnok, majd az egyik felderítő felé tartotta a kezét.</p>
<p>– Parancsnok, ne tegye!</p>
<p>A parancsnok azonban nem hallgatott áldozatára. Ökölbe kezdte szorítani a kezét, miközben a felderítő arca lilulni kezdett, és sebek jelentek meg rajta.</p>
<p>– Segítség! Valaki!</p>
<p>Chadrum Kapitány egy gyors mozdulattal ökölbe szorította a kezét, mire a felderítő feje szétrobbant. Mindent beborított a vér. Xertox az egészet látta. Nem mintha megviselte volna, ő is ölt már. A kapitánytól azonban félt. Hozzá sem ért a felderítőhöz, mégis az egész feje szétrobbant. Normális ember nem képes ilyenre. Xertox biztos volt benne hogy Chadrum elemhasználó. Kicsit belemerült a gondolkodásba, mivel még mindig az épület tetején állt. Nem tudta, hogy nem egyedül van ott. Xertox torkának egy kard feszült neki.</p>
<p>– Ha megmozdulsz, halott vagy.</p>
<p>Xertox egy hirtelen mozdulattal tökön rúgta a katonát, aki nyomban elejtette a fegyverét. Azonban ő sem úszta meg sértetlenül, a kard ejtett egy vágást a jobb vállán. A férfi összeesve nyöszörgött a földön. Xertox a mellette heverő, véres kardra tekintett. Felkapta és egy jól irányzott mozdulattal levágta a katona fejét. A test a földre borult. Xertox visszavonult az épületbe, hogy ellássa sebét. Nem számolt azzal, hogy Chadrum az egész akciót látta. A kapitány újabb embereket küldött érte, hiszen egy gyerek nem képes végezni egy egész osztaggal. Miután emberei húsz perc után sem jelentkeztek, úgy döntött, maga megy a fiúért. Lemászott a toronyról, és belépett abba az épületbe ahol Xertox volt. Sötétség uralkodott a helyiségben. Semmit nem látott. Chadrum fényforrást keresett. Talált egy gyertyát. Gyufája azonban nem volt. Miután ötször körbejárta a helyiséget, feladta. Megkereste a lépcsőt és felment az emeletre.</p>
<p>Semmit nem látott, kint már leszállt az éj. Ha az a sok hülye nem rontotta volna el, már rég náluk lenne. Nem mondta el a többieknek, de nem azért mivel leugrott az épületről. A többi katona nem elemhasználó, így nem láthatták amit ő. A fiú csakraszintje nagyon magas volt. Elég nagy volt, hogy kinyisson négy kaput és irányítson egy elemet. Manapság egyre ritkábbak az ilyen emberek. Kellenek az ilyenek a hadseregnek. A főnöke elő is lépteti, ha szerez egy újabb, elemhasználónak alkalmas embert. Chadrum a falnak támaszkodott. Fáradt volt. Már volt ma egy hajsza egy ilyen gyerekkel, de őt hamarabb elkapták. Leült a földre. Kezével körbetapogatózott a sötétben. Talált egy gyufásdobozt. Még jó hogy magával hozta a gyertyát. Meggyújtotta és tovább ment, fel a következő emeletre. Gyorsabban haladt, mivel már jobban látott. A padlót nézte. Vérfoltok. Xertox–ot megvágta a kard. Valahol itt van. Lassan haladt. Xertox itt van a közelben. Érzi ezt a magas csakraszintet. A vérfoltok a földön egy ajtó felé vezettek. Bizonyára Xertox mögötte volt. Gyors léptekkel haladt. Megállt az ajtó előtt és kezét a kilincsnek szorította.</p>
<p>Zárva volt. A csakrasugárzásból kifolyólag a fiú nagyon közel van. De biztos nem az ajtó mögött. Chadrum koppanást hallott a háta mögül. Hátrafordult. Xertox volt az, kezében az egyik katona kardjával. A parancsnok koncentrált. Látta, hogy Xertox már három kaput kinyitott. Ez lehetetlen volt, neki az elsőt húsz évnyi edzés után sikerült kinyitnia. A két másik kapu sugárzása még friss volt, mintha mindkettőt ma nyitotta volna ki. Chadrum nem sokat gondolkodhatott, hiszen Xertox támadt. A kapitány felé suhintott, de a férfi puszta kézzel megfogta a vaskardot és kettétörte. Xertox hátrahőkölt. Ilyet nem lehet csinálni, ez a férfi tényleg elemhasználó. Először kételkedett, mert még nem látott ilyet, de most már biztos volt benne, a kapitány a föld elemet használja. Az elem hatalmas fizikai erőt ad a használójának, és tudja irányítani a földet. Chadrum a fal felé tartotta két kezét és kidöntötte. Xertox lába beszorult.</p>
<p>– Most megvagy!</p>
<p>Xertox azonban kiszabadult. A fal helyén távozott. A kapitány utána ugrott. Könnyen utolérte a fiút. Xertox nem tudott mit tenni. Meg kellett állnia. Nehezebb lesz legyőzni mint a többit, azok nem tudtak elemet használni. Chadrum lehajolt és megérintette a földet. Xertox érezte hogy remeg a föld. Sziklaoszlopok bújtak elő a föld alól és körbevették őt. Rácsokként zárták be. Chadrum elkapta, de kimerült, túl sok csakrát használt. Hamarosan megérkeztek a katonák, akik felkapták a föld börtönébe zárt Xertox-ot, és a városkapuhoz vitték. Több, hozzá hasonló fiú is állt ott. Csodálkozva néztek rá, többen rémült arcot vágtak. Már hajnalodott. A katonák elindultak. Xertox-ot néhány fiú vitte. Elhagyták az otthonukat, nem tudták merre tartanak. A hadseregbe akarják őket betenni. Chadrum azonban Xertox-szal mást akar. Meg akarja tanítani az elemhasználatra. Örülni fog neki Chadrum felettese, biztos benne hogy előlépteti. Akkor pedig, el fogják ismerni, nem csak egy százados lesz, ő lesz a Xertoxián hadsereg vezetője.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>